iAm Fallin' For You
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: After iStart A Fanwar! Sam goes back to Carly's place, as she'd just realized that fans want her to be with Freddie. She thinks back to when she realized that she was in love with Freddie. Colbie Caillat songfic! Seddie!  Better than description :p


**iAm Fallin' For You**

**Author's Note: Songfic! :D The song is Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. I don't own any rights to this song, just the story I wrote with it! This takes place right after iStart A Fanwar, by the way. (If you didn't see it, basically the only thing that matters is Sam found out that some viewers want her to be with Freddie). But almost the whole story is a flashback. (Flashback= Italicized, Song=Bold, and Normal=Normal. :p) Review! (:**

I plopped onto Carly's couch after coming home from Webicon. Seddie?

I watched Freddie as he walked into the Shays' apartment. I watched his every step as he walked past the couch and into the kitchen to get a drink. I sighed.

So I wasn't the only one who thought that we would be good together. Freddie didn't seem to make a big deal. Maybe he knew that people talked about us being together, because he was the technical producer after all and he probably looked at the forums more than I did.

Or maybe it just meant nothing to him.

I thought back to the days before she fell for him. The days when I started to have feelings for him. And then, finally, the days when I unfortunately fell completely, deeply in love with him. And that was totally against my will.

_**I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you; dropping so quickly.**_

_I was at our first webcast. Freddie, the boy I'd insulted my whole life, stood and videotaped Carly and I. He was doing something... helpful._

_After our webcast, that awkward threeway hug that including both Freddie and me, having fun with him through all of our times, getting closer and closer to him, made me realizing that I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. That menat that I had to make my pranks and insults more intense to hide it, but that also meant that I hated it more and more to see him get hurt because of me._

**_Maybe I should keep this to myself. Wait until I know you better._**

_I thought of telling Carly once. There are always the worries that girls have that their friends might also be into the guy, but I knew that Carly wasn't. Freddie had been completely in love with her, although his love for her seemed to slowly fade as mine for him grew. But I knew that if she liked him, she would have gone out with him already._

_One time during a sleepover, Carly asked me if I liked any guys. This was a completely normal question for us, because we changed the guys we liked a lot and we told each other everything. By then I'd already liked Freddie for almost a year._

_I looked Carly in the brown eyes. She hadn't seemed to like a guy for more than a minute. And she was rejecting Freddie for years. And that was the first time I realized that she really wouldn't understand._

_"No," I said quietly, thinking of Freddie and how much I really did._

**_I am trying not to tell you. But I want to! I'm scared of what you'll say. _**

**__****_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head!_**

_I even almost told Freddie once. We were having a big argument once about how Freddie hated how much I always put him down, and I was saying that it was no big deal and that he should grow up._

_"Why do you always say that Carly will never love me then?" Freddie shouted, and I completely silenced. I said it because I wanted him to get over her, realize that there are other girls. Other options. I'd honestly rather him like anyone but Carly for a few reasons. One of them was that she was my best friend and I hated always seeing him flirt with her, and another was that I'd rather see him happy with a girl who wouldn't reject him than falling over a girl who would never be with him._

_"Because..." I said softly, completely turning the mood of our argument as I looked down, feeling ashamed. "I... I love..." I felt Freddie's concerned eyes on me, though I wasn't looking at him. I finally looked up at him. "I love... I love seeing the expression on your face after. It's funny. _So _worth it."_

_Freddie looked a little bit stunned. I was going to say something else and he knew it. But he hadn't mentioned it ever again. It probably didn't matter much to him._

**_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you!_**

**_I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you._**

_I remembered a day when I practically went psycho, realizing that I was falling for the biggest dork ever. Freddork Benson. We're complete opposites. Why did I have to spend so much time thinking about him? Hurting him? Crying over him?_

_Falling for him?_

**_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you!_**

**_I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you!_**

**_I'm falling for you._**

_All my life, I've had a lot of crushes. Even while I was in love with Freddie, there were other guys. I went for them, like Jonah and Pete, because I would do anything to make myself get over Freddie. No relationships were successful._

_And after a while I realized that I should stop trying. The reason that nothing worked out is because it wasn't meant to be. And the only guy I'm meant to be with is Freddie. I've been waiting for his love my whole life. I know it._

**_Oh, I just can't take it!_**

**_My heart is racing!_**

**_Emotions keep spinning out!_**

_Then I remembered the kiss._

_My first kiss ever, and his sort of first kiss ever. He claims it was his first, which actually makes me smile because then I know that he wants to think that. But he could easily think his first kiss was the one with Valerie. She kissed him, but he didn't count it as a kiss because it was short and in school._

_Or maybe it was because he didn't like her enough to think of it as a kiss._

_I tried not to think about that idea, because that led me me think he might like me back, but that wasn't good for me to think._

_That kiss was eight seconds long. That kiss was my first and only kiss ever. That kiss felt like a lifetime. That kiss felt more right than anything ever. _Ever_._

_After we pulled away, a huge part of me wanted to bring him into me again and kiss again, hoping that he would want to keep kissing as well, but I figured that wouldn't happen so I didn't. But sometimes I wish I did._

**_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you!_**

**_I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you._**

_****__I've been waiting all my life and now I found you!_

_****__I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you!_

_****__I'm falling for you!_

**_I think I'm falling for you._**

"Sam!" I heard a deep voice say loudly, and a hand shaking my shoulder. "Sam! Snap out of it!"

I tightened my eyes closed then opened them again, shaking my head. I saw Freddie's face in front of mine, closer than usual. "What?" I snapped.

"You were like in another planet," Freddie smirked, sitting on the couch next to me.

"I was thinking," I said, annoyed.

"About what?" he asked, just as normal conversation.

I froze, and I swear to God I think for the first time I blushed. I turned away from him. It was too late to lie now.

**I can't stop thinking about it!**

**I want you all around me!**

**And now I just can't hide it!**

**I think I'm falling for you!**

"You."

One word. One little word out of the billions that there are, and this was a simple three-letter word commonly used in everyday conversation.

But then how did that change my life completely?

"Me," I heard the voice of Freddie say, and I finally looked up into his eyes. His voice and expression were different than I'd ever seen and heard from him.

"You," I repeated softly.

Of course, that could have meant anything I guess, but it seemed to be pretty obvious that I meant that. I regretted saying it after seeing his reaction.

For just a few seconds, of course.

I looked down to my dark blue jeans, noticing the small lines going vertically down. _Don't look up_, I thought. _Don't look at him._

"Sam," I heard his soft voice say.

"What?" I said flatly, not daring looking up from my jeans.

I felt his hand touch mine on the couch, a slight static shock going from his hand to mine. I subconsciously looked at our hands, then slowly up back into his eyes.

He picked his hand up from mine and put his hand on the back of my head. He brought me into a kiss, similar to our first one on the fire escape, but better. My second kiss with him. My second kiss ever.

After pulling away, Freddie whispered, "I think I've fallen for you."

**I think I'm falling for you.**


End file.
